Coleccion de drabbles DEATH!
by CielHibird29
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de la vida de Ciel, Sebastian y quizas uno que otro shinigami travieso. Yaoi.
1. Postre

**Serie: **Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis.  
><strong>Título:<strong> Postre  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 269… según Word ._.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis son personajes de Kuroshitsuji, la cual pertenece a mi diosa del Fanservice yaoi Toboso Yana.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong> yaoi! Si no te gusta, abstente de comentarios ofensivos. No spoilers, no lemmon (u_u)  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> a mi amiga Valelevale quien fue parte también de la idea del tema de este drabble *le da la cartera imaginaria* xD

Konbawa! Es mi primera serie de drabbles, usualmente escribo largo y tendido, pero en mi situación escolar actual me es imposible, pero hoy viendo a una amiga muy cariñosa con su novio, me vino la idea y no la quise dejar pasar XD

* * *

><p>Postre<p>

A Ciel Phantomhive ningún alimento le disgustaba, pero vaya que tenía un platillo predilecto, bueno, no era precisamente un platillo, de hecho era toda una variedad… los postres.

Le gustaba saborear lo ligero del merengue de los pays, amaba los pequeños trozos de chocolate amargo en el pastel y las suaves frutas con crema en las copas de cristal, pero al fin y al cabo, por más que le gustaran siempre había algo que los hacía terminar mal, crema agria, betún sin sabor, corteza de pay suave. Pero también había algo que lo hacía querer comerlos una y otra vez.

Sebastian le llevó una copa de fresas con crema, dejó el postre en su escritorio y tomando su lugar a la derecha de su amo, se paró mirando la espalda del pequeño conde. Ciel probó la crema, como siempre deliciosamente dulce. Maldito demonio perfecto.

-Está agria.- dijo recargándose en su silla. Sebastian se puso frente a él mirándolo con una falsa sorpresa.

-Mi culpa joven amo, lo lamento.- intercambiaron miradas, ambos estaban consientes de las mentiras del otro, el conde se cruzó de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, saco la lengua con una porción pequeña de crema. La falsa sorpresa del mayordomo desapareció, abriendo paso a una sonrisa, se acercó a los labios de su amo, este cerro fuertemente los ojos y esperó, el pelinegro lamió suavemente la crema de la lengua del menor mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos azulados del conde, para después retirarse a traer una nueva porción de crema.

Los postres siempre son deliciosos, lástima que en la casa Phantomhive, la crema siempre está agria.

* * *

><p>Review? :3 sepan perdonar.. soy novata xD si alguien tiene algun tema para el siguiente, me encantaria que me lo dejara en un review :3 ya saben de que hablo, dejan una palabra y yo exprimo mi cerebro para que salga algo relacionado con esta XD<p> 


	2. Pecado

**Personajes: **Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis  
><strong>Título: <strong>Pecado  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 169 (de nuevo, no confio en Word =_=)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis son personajes de Kuroshitsuji, la cual pertenece a mi diosa del Fanservice yaoi Toboso Yana.**  
>Advertencia: YAOI 8D <strong>Si no te gusta, abstente de comentarios ofensivos. No spoilers, no lemmon (u_u) pero si shota.**  
>Dedicatoria: <strong>a mi amiga Valelevale :3

Esta idea también me la dio Vale, pero en sí el contenido me vino hace una hora a la mente. Leí el review de VampireDarkRogueWind y tomaré en cuenta tu idea, la verdad me gustó mucho *-* jeje espero que este te guste también n_n

* * *

><p>Pecado<p>

El es un pecador, lo sabe mas que bien. Su cuerpo se lo recuerda día y noche. Su mano, firme y rápida al momento de disparar un arma a alguien, su boca sin escrúpulos para ordenar la muerte de quien sea necesario, su espalda con la marca que le fue impuesta por otros demostrando así que su alma necesita ayuda. Y su ojo, con la sello del contrato con el mismo demonio, sabiendo que su alma no será nada más que cenizas, firmó su pena de muerte con más odio y mas pecados que lo llevarán al infierno, y, pensando en eso y lo de hace unas horas, su cama sigue siendo suave y placentera, el roce de las sabanas con su piel desnuda y el silencio de la habitación, la mano del demonio en su muslo derecho y su pecho desnudo contra la espalda del conde lo hace pensar que está satisfecho, ya que, después de probar el infierno, ni el mismo cielo te sabe a gloria.

* * *

><p>Reviews? 8D<p> 


	3. Gato

**Serie: **Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis.  
><strong>Título:<strong> Gato  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 220…  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis son personajes de Kuroshitsuji, la cual pertenece a mi diosa del Fanservice yaoi Toboso Yana.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>nada, quizás algo de shonen-ai  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> a mi amiga **Valelevale** y la idea la saqué de los reviews de **VampireDarkRogueWind** sé que no se parece a lo que tenias en mente pero no se me ocurrió nada mas jeje perdona.

_Bueno, tercer drabble de esta colección, en realidad se me ocurren demasiados todos los días pero el problema es plasmarlos en palabras ya que siempre estoy metida en el colegio o entre mi libro de Matematicas y el de Química así que sería una enorme ayuda si me sugieren una palabra para el siguiente :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Gato.<strong>

Su pecho se contraía lentamente con cada inhalación de aire, sus manos engarrotadas cerca de su cara, sus piernas acurrucadas entre las sabanas y su cuerpo delgado descansaba en posición fetal. La expresión del rostro de su amo era tranquila, tierna, infantil. Le gustaba ver al verdadero conde, le recordaba que, a pesar de tener tanto poder entre sus finas manos, era un niño que escondía su inocencia bajo una máscara de odio y él era el único que podía presenciar el maravilloso espectáculo que era su tierna expresión al dormir y aquella noche era una de las mejores, la luna llena en el centro del cielo bañaba con su luz los cabellos azulados del niño y su piel se notaba mas pálida de lo acostumbrado. La sonrisa blanca del demonio no se hizo esperar al escuchar al menor tosiendo un poco como consecuencia de su enfermedad. Frágil, tan frágil y a la vez con una fortaleza envidiable. Un maullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro se acercó a la ventana y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un pequeño gato cerca de los arbustos que rodeaban la mansión. Sonriendo de nuevo, cerró lentamente la ventana.

Su respiración seguía tranquila bajo la atenta mirada de su mayordomo quien se encontraba contemplando a la verdadera criatura que consideraba interesante.

* * *

><p><em>Review? :D espero todo tipo de comentarios :D gracias por leer ^^<em>


	4. Rojo

**Serie:** Kuroshitsuji  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> William T. Spears y Grell Sutcliff  
><strong>Titulo:<strong> Rojo  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 333  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Grell y William son personajes de Kuroshitsuji, la cual pertenece a mi diosa del Fanservice yaoi Toboso Yana.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>yaoi! Si no te gusta, abstente de comentarios ofensivos. No spoilers, no lemmon  
><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> a mi amiga Valelevale.

_Gracias a los que leen estos drabbles, espero que les gusten y ya saben que espero comentarios de todo tipo :3 dejen una palabra para el siguiente y claro, peticiones ^^_

* * *

><p>Rojo.<p>

-Entonces, juguemos!.- el shinigami pelirrojo se sentó al lado de su erguido compañero de cabello oscuro, Londres estaba en calma, la noche oscura y el cielo libre de nubes dejando ver una hermosa capa de estrellas en el. –Preguntas y respuestas~! Tu primero!.-

-Por que crees que estamos aquí para jugar, Grell sutcliff?.- el de cabello negro se acomodó las gafas mientras le dirigía una mirada de reprimenda a su, ya cansado, compañero.

-Que pregunta más tonta para iniciar con un juego de preguntas Will! Mi turno! Dime, cual es tu color favorito?.- Grell lo miró con su sonrisa juguetona de siempre mientras limpiaba un poco sus gafas. El de cabello corto no le contestó, se limitó a acomodarse las gafas y mirar el reloj.

-ANDA WILLL~ no seas amargado y responde!.- el Shinigami carmesí se recargó en la pared de ladrillos. Un suspiro abandonó los labios del susodicho.

-No tengo un color favorito, además aun nos quedan 3 horas de vigilancia a esta mansión, así que le sugiero que esté atento a su trabajo.- Grell comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras le respondía.

-Mi color favorito es el rojo porque es el color de las 2 cosas que más me gustan, la sangre y el amor. Deberías basar tu color favorito en cosas que te gustan Will.- este lo ignoró. Así pasó algo de tiempo, ninguno de los dos abandonó su puesto y el más serio miró hacia abajo para saber el motivo del silencio de su hiperactivo compañero, pero este se hallaba dormido, recargado en la pared, respirando tranquilamente con su guadaña entre las piernas y los brazos, abrazándola.

Will lo observó por un momento, vaciló pero al final se sentó a su lado y le retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara al pelirrojo. Tan tranquilo, tan pacifico… -Aunque sea escandaloso, llamativo y algo molesto, aunque sea totalmente opuesto a mí, creo que mi color favorito también es el rojo.-

* * *

><p>REVIEWS? 8D<p> 


	5. Celos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a mi diosa del fanservice yaoi Yana Toboso 3  
><strong>NA:** buen dia/tarde/noche querido lector :D lamento la demora y en serio siento que solo sea un drabble pero pronto tendré otro de Grell y Will c: este me llego a la mente cuando comenzé a ver de nuevo Kuroshitsuji (tengo un problema) y pues solo lo escribí c: espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Celos.<strong>

El demonio no entendía las emociones humanas y no quería hacerlo. Eran solo debilidades que hacían mas idiotas a los hombres, y lamentablemente, los demonios también tenían estas debilidades. En mucho menor porcentaje, pero estaban ahí.

Sebastian sentía emoción al ver un gatito acercarse a los rosales buscando divertirse con hojas secas, sentía enojo cuando el idiota de cabello rojo venía y le hacia proposiciones indecorosas y muy pocas veces sentía celos.

Pero si, los sentía. Como en ese momento en que su amo giraba grácil y como una pluma en el salón de la mansión aquella, con su prometida en brazos. Una dulce chiquilla de gran belleza que en unos años sería objeto de disputa entre mas de un par de caballeros, temía que entre ellos estaría su amo, ya que después de todo, Ciel crecería y tendría hormonas.  
>En fin, como un perfecto mayordomo demonio, guardaba su distancia para no perder los estribos y arrancarle a la rubia la mano que posaba en el hombro del joven conde ni sacarle las orbes verdes que miraban con demasiada atención las azules de Ciel.<p>

Malditas emociones, malditas debilidades, maldita Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Muy simple? que opinan? el mejor pago para un escritor son los reviews :D (en este caso es mi unico pago asi que, por favor, Ciel quiere comer ;w;)<p> 


	6. Baño

_Pareja: Sebastian-Ciel  
>Na: mucho sin actualizar D: y en verdad lo siento. Este es el penúltimo drabble de esta tablita c: esperaba hacer minimo 12 pero la escuela no me lo permite. Gracias a todos por sus reviews =D_

* * *

><p><strong>Baño<strong>

El era una persona que se estresaba con facilidad; por la empresa, por los encargos de la reina, por sus inútiles sirvientes, por su venganza e incluso por su prometida, en fin, vivía con estrés. Era algo que no se podía evitar y lo aceptaba. Después de todo, el estrés que se apoderaba de él era algo que marcaba a cada generación Phantomhive y el no sería la excepción.

Pero había momentos en que, después de una visita a las fábricas, un paseo con Elizabeth o un asesinato para la reina, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, deshacerse de sus vestiduras y sumergirse en agua tibia. Su madre lo hacía continuamente cuando algo no andaba bien, se retiraba a darse un baño en la tina, y vaya que tenía razón.

Pero si Ciel en verdad deseaba relajarse, mandaba a sus criados a la ciudad a buscar cualquier cosa para después llamar a Sebastian y que él le diera el baño y así le quitara verdaderamente el estrés.

Y es que, diablos, esas frías y suaves manos se sentían como el cielo. Irónico, pero así era.

Así que Ciel tomaba baños calientes en silencio antes de cada reunión o encargo, pero de regreso a casa, le dejaba a Sebastian la tarea de desenredar los nudos en sus músculos.

Y quien sabe, últimamente el conde no terminaba su baño solo en la tina.


	7. Sal

**SAL.**

El local estaba hundido en tinieblas al igual que las calles, oscuras sin ningún hombre en los alrededores. Era de esperarse siendo que eran pasadas de medianoche.

Exacto, ningún hombre.

Un niño, un demonio y un shinigami, solo eso. El joven conde entró al establecimiento seguido de su mayordomo para encontrarse con el bizarro enterrador. Buscaba información.

Últimamente había habido asesinatos en las calles de Londres de una forma muy peculiar, cortando primero las manos y después clavarle una daga en el cerebro. Diferente, pensaba Ciel, inusual el enterrador, divertido, el mayordomo.

-¿Aun pides esa estupidez de la risa a cambio de información?- Ciel se sentó en un taburete de madera vieja, cruzó las piernas y los brazos, su mayordomo se coloco detrás del delgado cuerpo de su amo.

-Jijiji, no se preocupe conde hoy lo hare por otro tipo de recompensa.- Ciel arqueó la ceja y su mayordomo entrecerró los ojos.- Pero es algo que mayordomo-kun no debe presenciar. No quiero que saque conclusiones premeditadas jijiji~.-

-Joven amo, no creo…- Ciel interrumpió a Sebastian haciéndole una seña para que saliera del lugar. El demonio hervía en una mezcla de rabia y celos pero hizo caso a la petición de su contratista, dio una última mirada al shinigami mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Y bien?-

-Jijiji solo quiero… una probada~.- el pelilargo se acercó lentamente, se hincó frente al niño y tomó su rodilla desnuda. Ciel chasqueó la lengua un poco nervioso y se removió en su lugar.

-Déjate de tonterías, soy un hombre ocupado.-

-JIJIJIJIJI UN HOMBRE DICE? Oh Conde, usted es más un demonio que un hombre, pero su alma es independiente a su edad, por eso deseo… una probada de su piel mientras esté dulce~.- Ciel hizo más fuerza en retirar la pierna de las huesudas manos del mayor, pero el enterrador jaló con fuerza la pierna hasta que el joven cayó al suelo.

-¿¡QUE DEMO..!.- el conde no pudo decir más, se paralizó cuando la lengua del hombre acarició debajo de la rodilla hasta mitad del muslo, donde tuvo que levantar el pantaloncillo azul del joven.

-Jijiji dulce y suave… como merengue. Le falta sal para alcanzar el sabor de su alma, amarga y sin sabor alguno.-

-Se-Sebastian!.- Ciel se levantó tembloroso con la ayuda de su mayordomo quien entró al momento.

-Ve a Londres y busca los turistas que vienen de París. Ellos deben serle útiles conde.- Undertaker buscaba entre sus barriles dandole la espalda a sus invitados.- Ah~! Aquí esta.- tomó con un puño de sal y la roció en la habitación ahora vacía.

-Jijiji…sal, sal...~-

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, se que estuvo muy raro XD pero eso se me vino a la mente al leer el review de la persona anonima e_e XD jeje gracias por sus reviews, lamento no actualizar esto D: en serio me he enfocado en un nuevo fandom (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) y pues estoy haciendo multi-chaptered de esa serie, ademas de viñetas y drabbles. Espero que les guste este drabble, en verdad juro que no se en que estaba pensando, pero lamer a Ciel es como una fantasía para mi... asi que tenia que poner esto XD<strong>

**Gracias por leer c: y prometo actualizar mas seguido!**


	8. Miedo Lizzy

**Personajes: Lizzy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo.<strong>

No era muy valiente, ni tampoco era fuerte en ningún aspecto, bueno, quizás solo en el adorado deporte de sus padres pero en cuanto a sentimientos no lo era. Se derrumbaba al menor detalle no agradable que tuvieran con ella, se alegraba con cada sonrisa que le dedicaran y se enojaba por cada cosa que le pareciera incorrecto, aun si solo fuese un anillo de un color que no hacia lucir "lindo" a su prometido.

Y a pesar de todo esto, siempre se esforzaba para que Ciel le prestara atención, se armaba de valor para que su querido conde la mirara y le cumpliera sus caprichos sobre los de cualquier otra persona, se empeñaba en que Ciel solo le prestara atención a ella.

Y es que tenía miedo.

Elizabeth le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, a las arañas, los fantasmas, las serpientes, los ladrones y una infinidad de cosas más pero su mayor temor era perder a Ciel. Otra vez.

Y aparte de perderlo de la forma en la que creyó haberlo hecho antes, era otra la razón de su continuo pensamiento de que no lo volvería a ver.

Elizabeth siempre lo dejaba en tela de duda, pero es que ese comportamiento que tenían su novio y Sebastian no era común. Al menos para ella.

Diablos, no quería pensar en nada que los pudiera relacionar de alguna forma… pero aun así tenía el miedo siempre presente.

No le agradaba para nada que Ciel fuera aseado con esas manos, visto desnudo con esos ojos y protegido con el cuerpo del, muy para su gusto, atractivo hombre, además de que ciertas veces, cuando llegaba de visita sorpresa a la finca Phantomhive, se topaba con Sebastian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un Ciel demasiado sonrojado y al parecer no era por ella. Y por si fuera poco, las miradas profundas y llenas de no sé qué sentimiento que se enviaban mutuamente la hacían ponerse nerviosa. Porque, Dios, ¡parecía que se desnudaban con la mirada!

Por eso se ponía sus mejores vestidos, las joyas más lindas y el mejor maquillaje para ir a ver al pequeño empresario, siempre con la rivalidad hacia Sebastian y el miedo a flor de piel.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a los que dejan review y marcan como favoritos c: esta es una de las ideas que se me vinieron a la mente al leer el review de <strong>_Princesa Lunar de Kou_** pero como solo puedo escribir uno por palabra, usare las otras dos ideas en otras palabras c: **

**Tengo la costumbre de que cada vez que voy a subir capitulo nuevo a una historia, leo mis notas anteriores y descubrí que habia dicho que el cap 6 era el penultimo... no cumplo mis promesas XD pero bueno, me estoy divirtiendo con esta tabla asi que me quedare unos capitulos mas. **

**Acepto sugerencias :D (comenzaré tambien a trabajar en lo que me pidio hace tiempo **_VampireDarkRogueWind_**... no lo habia hecho porque nunca me gusto ese tipo de cosas y pues no me lo imaginaba... pero despues de leer un doujinshi de Katekyo Hitman Reborn de Tsuna como conejo... me enamore de eso jajaja.**

**Si llegaste hasta aqui, te agradezco mucho :D nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Miedo Ciel

**ADVERTENCIAS!: no se si sea... mencion de lime? de lemmon? no se xD contiene cositas explicitas:3  
><strong>

**Miedo.**

Decir que era valiente hace dos años era mentir.

Decir que era valiente ahora, también era mentir.

Ahora, Ciel Phantomhive era más fuerte, maduro e inteligente, pero los miedos son parte de la raza humana y aunque varíen con el tiempo estos siempre se manifiestan de una u otra manera.

Antes sus mayores temores eran los perros ajenos, los insectos, los extraños de las fiestas de sus padres, las tormentas y el perder a sus progenitores.

Después de que su más grande temor se cumpliera, perdió todos los demás, pero consiguió otros.

Uno era dejar a Elizabeth sola, era su prometida y además su prima, si bien no la amaba y no la veía nada mas que lo que era, su prima, se preocupaba por ella y buscaba su felicidad. Le dolía tener que mirar y prometerle a la frágil niña que siempre estaría para ella.

También temía por el conocimiento, ¿qué tal si los asesinos de sus padres fueran personas de las que era mejor no enterarse? ¿qué tal si se arrepentiría de conocer a los culpables? o peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si haya sido un error aquel incendio y que haya vendido su alma por una vela mal apagada?...

Temía por su alma, por cómo sería el infierno al que Sebastian lo llevaría cuando se cumpliera el contrato. No se imaginaba el infierno con el típico cliché de fuego en todas partes... se lo imaginaba mucho peor.

Y temía por los sentimientos, los sentimientos que podrían nacer de aquella relación carnal y placentera que ahora sostenía con su mayordomo. El placer, la piel helada contra la tibia y sudorosa, la sensación del cuerpo ajeno en el suyo y el éxtasis del orgasmo, en fin, el sexo en general era realmente bueno. Joder era excelente todas las noches sucumbir al deseo carnal de un demonio con la lujuria a flor de piel.

Hasta ahora era realmente bueno todo aquello, pero temía que naciera otro sentimiento a partir del acto, el sentimiento que lo comprometería por lo que le restaba de vida, un sentimiento que arruinaría el éxtasis que sostenía hasta ahora. Después de todo, aquel acto era comúnmente llamado "hacer el amor" así que el miedo seguía.

Porque Sebastian era un demonio, porque lo que Ciel podía llamar "amor" él lo llamaba "lujuria"

Y Ciel sabía que ese y todos los demás miedos permanecerían hasta el día de su muerte porque eran parte de él, eran lo que lo hacían ser Ciel Phantomhive, porque Elizabeth siempre será su querida prima, la venganza siempre será su prioridad y cumplida esta, Ciel dará su alma al demonio porque era un hombre de palabra. Pero mientras tanto no dejaría de hacer lo que más placer le traía, la lujuria y el amor que tanto lo invadían al caer la noche, nunca dejaría de ser Ciel Phantomhive, hijo de Vincent y Rachel, perro guardián de la reina, el alma más pura que se había corrompido de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! en serio gracias por los reviews que escriben ;w; me hacen muy feliz! Este drabble, como ya lo habia dicho antes, me vino a la mente gracias al review de <em>Princesa Lunar de Kou<em> a quien le agradezco infinito por sus reviews :3**

**Muchisimas gracias a los que leen y dejan review, a _VampireDarkRogueWind, Valelevale, SunshineMorning, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Meru-Nyan, juli, darkii-chan, gadamp, ShinigamiSofi96, chibi-tan y al anonimo w._ Y a todos los que marcan como favoritos y no comentan, tambien se les agradece:3 **

**En fin... pronto vuelvo con mas drabbles porque quiero avanzarle a mi proyecto de Kuroshitsuji "Espejos" que pronto lo veran aqui :D jaja saludos y de nuevo gracias por leer. **


	10. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrisa<strong>

Las sonrisas ajenas le parecían una burla, una estúpida forma de denotar felicidad. El pocas veces sonreía honestamente, para él, su felicidad se había desvanecido cuando la vida de sus padres fue arrebatada. También la sonrisa era sinónimo de que algo le era agradable o que era entretenido, emocionante, etc. Para Ciel, el pequeño hijo de los Phantomhives, sonreír era su mejor oficio ya que pasaba el dia lleno de emoción jugando con su perro, o sonreía cuando Tanaka-san le daba sus dulces favoritos o cuando mamá le leía un cuento antes de dormir. Eso era la sonrisa para el pequeño Ciel.

Ciel Phantomhive, dueño de la empresa Phantom y cabeza de la mansión, sonreír era algo ajeno a la realidad, totalmente banal. No había algo que lo hiciera feliz ni nada que le agradara… oh, pero ¿entonces porqué sonreía cuando su fiel mayordomo lamía su entrepierna con tanta dedicación? ¿o cuando le hablaba al oído al demonio y este soltaba leves pero notorios escalofríos?

De acuerdo, aunque no lo hiciera muy feliz (nada lo haría en realidad), eso le era agradable, entretenido y emocionante.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, siento mucho la tardanza y solo traerles este pequeñito drabble pero he tenido complicaciones (GRANDES COMPLICACIONES) con mi nuevo fandom favorito (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) ademas de que tengo dos historias para SebasCiel sin publicar que deseo hacer y una AloisCiel que no ha recibido amor ;_; asi que me deprimo... jaja.<em>

_Tambien quiero pedirles un mega favor, me es realmente util que me den alguna palabra para seguir con esto porque si no, esto puede que termine en el siguiente D: y bueno, no se xD _

_Acerca del drabble, tengo un trauma con la sonrisa de Ciel, pienso que es muy linda e inocente a comparacion de como es el en realidad. Tengo un multi-chaptered titulado "SMILE" por esa misma obsesion que tengo hacia el pequeño conde... en fin, agradezco que lean esto y que dejen sus lindos reviews ^^ en serio gracias a todos!_


	11. Dolor

**Dolor.**

El había sufrido todo tipo de dolor. Dolores que marcaban su alma cada vez mas, fisicos, psicologicos y espirituales. Ciel Phantomhive ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, ya era parte de su vida.

Le había dolido el perder a sus padres, fue un dolor profundo desgarrador, lo carcomía por dentro y le saco todas las emociones que pudiese tener, un dolor de corazon.

Otro fue el dolor de la humillación, el dolor de pecho y orgullo cuando todo lo que alguna vez tuvo le fue arrebatado, un dolor punzante y agonizante que solo lo hacía sentirse peor.

Un dolor mas es el del placer, el dolor de su cuerpo utilizado al antojo de un demonio para cumplir caprichos de lujuria, un dolor que termina en éxtasis y aunque terminara bien, de una forma u otra seguía doliendo, dolia el hecho de aquella relacion carnal que había cultivado con su mayordomo, dolía el cuerpo, dolía la mente y el orgullo.

Y el dolor mas presente en su vida, era el silencioso, el que no lo hacía gritar, pedir clemencia ni nada, ni siquiera le hacía querer deshacerse de el.

El dolor de la resignación, el que va quemándote con hielo, el que te deja sin palabras pero te obliga a escuchar. El dolor de la muerte cercana y segura… el dolor de un demonio a tu merced… ¿o tu a la merced del demonio?

* * *

><p><em>De nuevo, excusas por la tardanza, otros fandoms me comen, el nuevo proyecto AloisCiel y el de SebasCiel que pronto subire me comen tambien xD<em>

_Drabble inspirado en Julieta Juarez (anon) que me dejo la palabra en un review y pues en estos momentos el "dolor" es lo mas presente en mi vida... la verdad no se como puedo seguir escribiendo._

_En fin, les agradezco muchisimo sus reviews, no quiero terminar nunca esta coleccion pero todo lo que empieza debe acabar... pronto esta coleccion llegara a su fin asi que espero les agrade ^^_  
><em>El proximo será Contrato, palabra dada por VampireDarkRogueWind, quien es fiel a mis drabbles ;w; gracias 3<em>

_Saludos a todos y gracias, en serio, gracias por los hermosos reviews!_


	12. Esperando

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso ~**

**Lamento los errores que de ortografia, pero no tengo beta y no he tenido NADA de tiempo de checarlo por completo -_-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Esperando.<strong>

Esperaba, esperaba, esperaba.

El continuaba con aquella, al parecer interminable, espera.

Cualquier seña, gesto, palabra o acto, cualquier cosa que le dijera que algo había cambiado a lo largo de estos dos años y medio.

Mas sin embargo no había nada.

Ciel era una persona poco paciente, huraña y que se aburría fácilmente. Sin embargo aquella "persona" no lo aburría para nada. Lo encontraba interesante, como un misterio que solo el pudiera resolver. Difícil y atemorizante, dominante aun cuando el fuera el amo.

Si, esa palabra era la correcta.

Sebastian dominaba sus sentidos, su mente, su cuerpo y sus actos. Cada cosa que Ciel Phantomhive tuviera que hacer, estaba en manos del mayordomo, así como sus decisiones y sentimientos. No podía mostrar debilidad frente a un demonio, mucho menos frente al demonio del que al parecer estas mas que deseoso.

¿Deseo? Era una palabra muy fuerte. Deseo; algo que se quiere.

Ciel no lo quería. Ciel lo necesitaba. Ahora de más formas que nunca. Buscaba su tacto helado mientras lo vestía en las mañanas, también la mirada carmesí cuando le hablaba, buscaba ratos libres para hacerlo "perder el tiempo" y que se pasara las tardes atendiéndolo a él y no a la mansión como antes hacía. Incluso una vez llegó a pedirle que se quedara junto a él toda la noche, noche en la cual el conde no durmió ni un minuto solo por ver al maldito demonio.

Y Sebastian, al parecer ajeno al sentir del conde, cumplía cada orden como si fuera siempre la misma. No había cambios en su humor, rostro, actos… absolutamente nada que revelara al menos cierto interés en su persona, o al menos en su cuerpo.

No había nada. La mirada siempre era la misma, fría y penetrante pero sin interés.

El seguiría esperando por aquel gesto, aquel que detonara el contacto con la añorada piel del mayordomo, la mirada que le comunicara un deseo carnal palpable. Si solo un pensamiento de esos, por mas mínimo que fuese, se cruzara en la mente de su oscuro mayordomo, era seguro que captaría al fin todas las estúpidas y aniñadas indirectas que Ciel le lanzaba continuamente.

Por que todo lo que hacía para llamar su atención le parecía estúpido, digno de una chiquilla enamorada como Elizabeth, ya que su sentir no era nada cercano a amor, ni siquiera cariño o afecto… ¿Quién podría querer al demonio que se tragara tu alma? El no.

El deseo que sentía hacia Sebastian se basaba en hormonas, si, hormonas revoloteando por todo su cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser tocado por los largos dedos y la húmeda lengua de su mayordomo. Era un deseo sexual. Su primer deseo sexual a la precoz edad de 13 años.

El esperaría, esperaría lo que fuese necesario para no quebrantar su orgullo, para no llegar al momento de satisfacerse por medio de una orden. Esperaría hasta el final si era necesario, de que el demonio lo hiciera suyo… de toda forma posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: GOMEN! excusas, tengo muchas! No tengo internet -_-! no he tenido por 2 semanas y estoy subiendo esto desde mi prepa cuidando que nadie de mis maestros lo lea XD **

**Les debo muchos drabbles y en verdad lo siento, pero al leer algunas palabras me llega una idea, mas no creo que sea suficientemente buena asi que guardo las ideas en un bloc y despues, cuando me llega otra idea mejor, la anoto de inmediato.**

**Esta palaba, creo que fue algo realmente gracioso XD por el review de "Aspirante" un anon muy persistente XD lo he subido para ti~ batalle mucho en que me prestaran una computadora en mi prepa pero AQUI ESTA! espero te haya gustado n_n**

**Otra aclaracion, esta coleccion NO TERMINA AQUI. Queria hacer solo 12 pero me sentí super mal porque me he tardado mucho y tengo muchos pendientes asi que, no termina n_n.**

**Lamento escribir tanto en mis notas -_- pero NO TENGO INTERNET XD y queria decirles todo esto. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, EN SERIO, POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! LOS ADORO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!**


	13. Muerte

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso!**

* * *

><p><strong>Muerte<strong>

No se molestaba en preocuparse acerca de su muerte, el simplemente sabía que llegaría en el momento en que su objetivo estuviera completo.

No tenía que preocuparse de la forma en la que moriría o si un estúpido y molesto shinigami fuera el que se llevara su alma a quien sabe dónde. El sabía que su alma ya tenía un camino trazado desde hace mucho, y no era ni el cielo ni el infierno.

Era hacia un lugar mucho peor.

Hacia las entrañas de un verdadero demonio.

Y eso, por alguna extraña razón, no lo ponía nervioso. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pertenecer al demonio. El mayordomo ya se había burlado de él, ya lo había hecho dudar de algunas decisiones e incluso lo había seducido de una forma casi automática.

El alma y cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive eran propiedad de Sebastian Michaelis.

Su cuerpo ya había sufrido mucho; enfermedades, golpes, huesos rotos, sangre derramada… estímulos, excitación, placer, orgasmos, mas dolor.

Su vida ya era algo muy simple; no le faltaban muchas experiencias por vivir, se daba por bien servido. El ya solo quería terminar con todo.

El solo esperaba su muerte, mientras que el mayordomo solo esperaba la cena.

* * *

><p><strong>No se porque no había subido esto si ya lo tenía escrito XD<strong>

**De hecho encontré un espacio de tiempo en este hermoso viernes y dije: "Oh, idea de drabble" y me puse a escribirlo... para cuando termine y lo iba a subir vi que este ya estaba hecho y FUCK! no lo habia subido XD jeje asi que alegrense porque mañana subo el 14:P jajaja en fin.**

**Respecto al drabble, me gusto mucho este, no se porque este me llenó de paz e incluso me adormeció en pensar en Ciel de esa forma, que el ya solo esperaba la hora. ¿Se le podría llamar autorealizacion? ¿o su caso es un simple "me harte y me da igual irme"? En fin, me dejo pensando un poco y llegue a la conclusion de que amo a Ciel (?) de acuerdo... eso ya lo sabia XD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews c: ! me animan mucho y les dejo el resumen de mi proyecto de Kuro mas nuevo; aun no lo subo pero ya el domingo estará (creo)**

_"Sangre Oscura"_**  
><strong>

_"Un par de jovenes asesinos son llamados a trabajar juntos en un caso, mas sin embargo cada uno por su lado. Despues de infiltrarse se encuentran que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y los que creían malos son... mas malos, pensamiento que reafirman esos dos hombres mafiosos. Amor, odio, riqueza, sangre, traicion y narcisismo son cosas que describen a la perfeccion a estos pequeños asesinos."_

**¿Que tal? Es un AU parejas SebasCiel - ClaudeAlois... jeje espero que lo lean(: **

**En fin! saludos, muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el proximo drabble:D**

**(lamento tantas notas XD)**


	14. Tinieblas

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso~**

* * *

><p><strong>Tinieblas.<strong>

Oscuridad a su alrededor, la luna era la única fuente de luz y, por muy extraño que le pareciera, tenía miedo.

Se sentía como un idiota; desde hace mas de 3 años que aquella estúpida fobia a la oscuridad había desaparecido, pero parecía que esta noche era diferente.

El sello del contrato ardía ligeramente y el frío era más notorio. Tosió un par de veces y se acomodo mejor en la almohada sin mirar hacia el interior de su habitación, donde la oscuridad era mucho más profunda.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco y dormir un poco.

CRACK

Soltó un jadeo y abrió los ojos completamente, analizando la ventana. Aquel sonido había venido de allá… o al menos eso le pareció.

Sintió un escalofrío en su columna e intentó dominar el miedo, respiró profundo y cerró nuevamente los ojos. Sentía un extraño jalón dentro de sí, como si alguien quisiera sacarlo de la cama… pero por dentro.

Tembló, los pies se le enfriaron y se colocó en posición fetal. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? La cabeza le daba vueltas y escuchaba un incesante zumbido en los oídos, como voces, millones de voces en su cabeza, todas a la vez, gritando y exigiéndole cosas…

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y la luna estaba frente a él, el calor no volvía y el estirón interno se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza y se hizo bolita lo mas que pudo, sentía los dientes castañear y no sabía si era del frío o de la horrible sensación.

De pronto sus pies fueron destapados y algo frío y duro comenzó a rozar su piel, como garras o colmillos avanzando lentamente desde sus tobillos hasta la pantorrilla. No pudo mas, el miedo lo dominó por completo y decidió que era hora de terminar con su estúpido orgullo.

-¡SEBASTIAN!- gritó con notorio pánico en la voz. A los 10 segundos ya se hallaba el mayordomo con una vela frente a su cama y con los ojos teñidos en rojo brillante, cosa que Ciel no pasó desapercibida.

-Bocchan…- dijo el hombre. Ciel dejó de sentir ese jalón y la superficie de extraña procedencia, el calor de su cuerpo se estabilizó y el sueño volvió repentinamente. Miró a Sebastian, la mirada brillante no desaparecía y se notaba tenso. –Será mejor que descanse… mañana tiene el baile de la señorita Elizabeth.- Ciel no lo hubiera creído si no lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, su mayordomo con un ligero temblor en su ceja y una notoria aura de preocupación.

-¿Sebast…?- de pronto se vio arropado por él, la calidez era estable y el zumbido había desaparecido hace mucho.

-¿Pasa algo bocchan?- le preguntó el hombre mirando disimuladamente hacia la ventana.

-…- Ciel suspiró, no, claro que no pasaba nada, era todo obra de su retorcida y cansada mente. –No, pero quédate aquí… hasta que duerma.- dijo el conde con timbre irritado mientras le daba la espalda al demonio, fijando la vista nuevamente en la ventana.

-Yes, my lord.- el mayordomo se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Dos horas pasaron y Ciel dormía profundamente, el olor de su respiración, de su cuerpo entero, era una delicia. Su pecho contrayéndose y creando un hermoso sonido, un sonido de vida, la piel pálida del niño brillaba con la luz de la luna… todo aquello era un hermoso y seductor espectáculo para los miles de demonios amontonados en la habitación del joven Phantomhive.

Sebastian conservaba la mirada hostil, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de los recién llegados. Todos con hambre de la hermosa y exótica pureza del alma de su contratista.

Cada año, conforme Ciel crecía, los demonios eran más y más… entes hambrientos de esa extraña esencia que su amo despedía, uno tras otro vigilando el respirar de Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian odiaba ese día… era algo que le daba cólera… todo ese montón de seres demoniacos, cuando los veía le daba asco saber que eran iguales a él, queriendo robar su propiedad, su alma, su niño. Odiaba mucho ese día. Los humanos lo tomaban como una festividad, como algo que debería celebrarse… que idiotas.

Ese día, los demonios se sentían con más libertad y salían por alimento sin ni siquiera hacer la formalidad del contrato, ese día salían los mas embusteros y tramposos, los demonios mas asquerosos de todos… el recordaba perfectamente esos días.

En fin, eran solo unas horas más de cuidar al chico, en unas horas esos bastardos deberían volver a las profundidades del abismo.

… unas horas era mucho tiempo.

Las miradas, algunas lujuriosas y otras hambrientas, no se despegaban del cuerpo del chiquillo. Sebastian sudó frío deseando que ya dieran las seis de la mañana, la hora en la que el sol se asomaba y los entes regresaban a su maldito agujero.

Ninguno se movió, ni Ciel en medio de un sueño, ni Sebastian sentado al lado del niño, ni los miles de demonios esperando a que el mayordomo bajara la guardia para destrozar el delgado cuerpo a sus espaldas.

¿Quién podría ganar aquella silenciosa batalla?

De no ser por Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian dejaría a esos demonios quitarle su alimento… pero la escencia de ese niño tenía algo, era el mejor manjar con el que se topó alguna vez y no lo desperdiciaría, para nada. Era suyo nada mas.

El reloj apenas marcaba las 3am…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey~ dejando una viñeta por Halloween 8D (si, tarde... MUY TARDE XD) pero aqui está... no me pidan continuacion de esto porque no sabría poner algo XD <strong>

**Bien, odio mi vida. **

**Historia larga, hoy termino de editar algunos escritos. **

**Sean felices! No se quieran suicidar como yo quiero en este momento. Gente de Monterrey, los veo el domingo en la CJMC 8D**


	15. Uniforme

**SPOILERS CAPITULO ACTUAL DEL MANGA.**

**(Igual no es tan grande... de hecho no es casi nada XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Uniforme.<strong>

Sebastian no se consideraba un amante de los humanos. La lujuria era un pecado que, si bien le agradaba, no lo practicaba mucho. Era demasiado selectivo en cuanto a mujeres y, aunque la sexualidad era lo de menos, los hombres no formaban parte de su catalogo.

Ciel era apetecible casi siempre. Su olor lo convertía en alguien deseable y su mirada llena de sentimientos era atractiva en muchas formas.

Y, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, el chico era adorable hablando físicamente. Pequeño, delgado pero con porte de hombre. Era simplemente hermoso.

Siempre se le veía en trajes de sastre a su medida pero parecían de un hombre mayor. En cuanto entró al colegio, Sebastian no pudo estar mas complacido.

Trajes de escolar, a la pequeña talla del conde, telas coloridas y pantalones cortos. Una verdadera delicia para su mirada.

Uno de esos días le daría una mordida y no precisamente para comerse su alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Gran spoiler: Ciel va a la escuela XDDD en fin, espero les haya gustado. Queria sacar mi lado "fandom" y dejar el IC a un lado por al menos un drabble. ¿No me maten?<strong>


End file.
